I Want Your Love
by loezia
Summary: FF ini pernah dibuat untuk lomba FF WKC Anniversary dan menjadi FF favorite. Sekarang author merubahnya menjadi Chanbaek version/ ONESHOOT/ No-Summary/ Romance-Fluff-Family/ Pair: Chanbaek /


Baekhyun menatap kamar besar itu dengan pikiran melayang, akhirnya mulai hari ini dia menyandang gelar Nyonya Park, bukan lagi Nona Byun setelah pernikahannya yang berlangsung beberapa jam lalu. Takdir memang bisa membawa akhir yang sulit dimengerti, setelah menjalin hubungan 3 bulan, Chanyeol, suaminya, melamarnya dan dia langsung menerima.

Tidak ada yang salah, hanya beberapa orang memandangnya aneh karena menikah dengan mantan dosennya. Ya, mantan dosen. Perbedaan usia mereka pun cukup jauh, Chanyeol sudah menginjak usia 40 tahun, sedangkan Baekhyun memasuki usia 24 tahun ini. Memang sejak kuliah, Baekhyun sudah mulai ada rasa tertarik pada Chanyeol yang merupakan duda beranak satu. Ketertarikannya semakin bertambah setelah mereka mulai bekerja bersama, Baekhyun yang lulus dengan nilai _cumlaude_ diminta menjadi staff pengajar di kampus yang merupakan yayasan milik keluarga Park, otomatis membuatnya menjadi rekan kerja Chanyeol. Dan di situlah awal mula mereka semakin dekat, berpacaran dan memutuskan ke jenjang pernikahan. Awalnya orangtua Baekhyun dengan berat hati melepas putri kesayangan mereka, tetapi melihat bagaimana perhatian Chanyeol pada Baekhyun akhirnya mereka pun ikhlas asal Baekhyun bahagia.

Bicara mengenai anak, Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang putra dari istri terdahulunya, putranya berusia 15 tahun, bernama Park Minho. Pernikahan Chanyeol kandas saat Minho berusia 7 tahun karena seringnya cek cok antara Chanyeol dan Soo Ji dan untungnya Chanyeol memenangkan hak asuh anak mengingat Soo Ji bukan tipikal wanita keibuan yang bisa mengasuh anak, begitulah yang Baekhyun dengar. Beberapa kali Baekhyun bertemu Minho sebelum menikah, anak itu cenderung pendiam dan tidak banyak bertingkah.

"Baek, kau mau mandi dulu atau langsung makan malam?" suara berat Chanyeol terdengar setelah lelaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan boxer. Baekhyun sedikit menunduk malu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tentu saja dia terpesona, walaupun usia Chanyeol sudah masuk kepala 4, tetapi tubuhnya dengan abs yang menonjol membuatnya tampak seksi.

"A-aku mandi dulu saja, Oppa"

"Hmm..aku akan menunggumu di ruang makan bersama Minho" Chanyeol memakai kaos tidurnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Baekhyun sudah memakai piyamanya saat bergabung dengan ayah-anak yang kini tampak serius di meja makan.

"Minho, kenapa makanmu sedikit?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengambil nasi.

"Aku masih agak kenyang, noo- ah, Mommy" ucapnya. Ya, anak itu memang belum terbiasa memanggil Mommy, jarak umur mereka yang 9 tahun membuat Minho terbiasa memanggil Baekhyun Noona sebelum dia menikah dengan ayahnya.

"Aku akan membuat puding setelah ini, kalau kau lapar tengah malam nanti kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas" senyum Baekhyun.

" _Kamsahamnida_ , Mommy" Minho sedikit menunduk tanpa memandang Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau selesai makan, kau bisa belajar di kamarmu" kata Chanyeol tegas. Minho mengangguk lalu membereskan alat makannya sebelum naik ke tangga menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia mulai mengerti kenapa Minho cenderung pendiam, setelah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol dia bisa melihat sisi Chanyeol sebagai ayah yang tegas, memang Chanyeol ingin membuat anaknya disiplin apalagi Minho adalah anak laki-laki. Tetapi terkadang Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol terlalu dingin sebagai ayah yang justru membuat anaknya segan.

"Chanyeolie, lain kali kita bisa pergi liburan bertiga kan?" tanya Baekhyun selesai mencuci piring, sedangkan Chanyeol sedang membereskan isi kulkas.

"Kita tunggu sampai Minho libur sekolah" jawab Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kotak es itu. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol tiba-tiba dari belakang yang membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"Kalian membutuhkan waktu bersama, aku yakin Oppa jarang pergi berdua dengan Minho" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik memegang pinggang Baekhyun.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aniya, hanya saja kau mungkin akan terlihat menjadi _hot daddy_ jika sedang bersama putramu" goda Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyeringai dan berbisik.

"Aku bisa menjadi _hot daddy_ sekarang" dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tergelak saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya seperti karung dan membawanya ke kamar. Tawa itu berubah menjadi desahan-desahan panas sampai pagi menjelang.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Minho turun dari tangga lengkap dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya, dia mendapati ibu tirinya sedang sibuk di dapur. Mendengar suara langkah, Baekhyun menengok ke arah Minho dan tersenyum manis.

"Selamat pagi, Minho. Kau tidak keberatan dengan sarapan _waffle_ kan?" Minho membalas senyum Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Mana Daddy?"

"Oh, daddy sedang mandi, dia mengajar pagi ini. Aku menyiapkan bekal untukmu, jangan lupa kau bawa, ya?" Baekhyun meletakkan kotak makanan di depan Minho.

"Mommy, jangan repot-repot memasakkan bekal untukku, a-"

"Sssh, sudahlah, tidak boleh protes. Aku senang melakukannya untukmu, dan aku yakin kau lebih sering jajan daripada makan makanan rumahan. Ck, Daddy mu memang payah" Baekhyun pura-pura kesal.

" _Gomawo_ " kata Minho pelan sebelum berpamitan untuk segera berangkat. Chanyeol turun dari tangga beberapa menit setelah Minho berangkat.

"Minho sudah berangkat?" Chanyeol menatap jam tangannya, masih terlalu pagi dari jam masuk sekolah.

"Iya, dia bilang harus latihan basket dahulu" jawab Baekhyun sambil meletakkan kopi untuk Chanyeol, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut, tetapi membiarkan istrinya membuat celananya menjadi kusut. Chanyeol mengelus pipi lembut Baekhyun yang kini tangannya sudah melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin Minho sudah menerimaku?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap mata suaminya lekat.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, Baek. Kau ingat kan pertama kali kita berpacaran? Aku sudah mengatakan pada Minho, dan saat kita memutuskan menikah pun Minho tidak menolak"

"Aku tau, hanya saja..." melihat keraguan di wajah Baekhyun, Chanyeol mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Dia hanya belum terbiasa ada orang baru di rumah ini" Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kau akan berangkat bersamaku?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun segera bangun dari paha Chanyeol.

"Aku mandi dulu sebentar" Baekhyun berbalik dan memberi _death glare_ pada suaminya ketika tangan besarnya dengan sengaja menepuk pantat sintal Baekhyun.

 **#ChanBaek#**

 **o.**

 **o.**

 **o.**

Minho tertawa senang bersama teman-temannya menuju tempat ganti, saat ini laki-laki itu baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan basket dan dia begitu senang karena timnya bisa memenangkan perlombaan antar sekolah itu, tidak sia-sia latihan mereka selama berbulan-bulan. Sampai di tempat ganti, Minho dan teman-temannya tercengang, di atas bangku terdapat berbox-box pizza dan berjejer puluhan _bubble tea._ Mereka sedang bertanya-tanya apakah pelatih mereka atau mungkin kepala sekolah sedang begitu senang sampai membelikan mereka makanan? Namun sebuah suara wanita di belakang mereka membuat sekelompok namja itu sontak berbalik.

"Annyeong. Selamat menikmati makan siang kalian" yeoja itu tersenyum manis di mana di sebelah yeoja itu berdiri pelatih mereka yang tersenyum.

"M-mommy.." kata Minho pelan namun teman-temannya masih bisa mendengar dan membuat teman-temannya menengok ke arah Minho dan Baekhyun bergantian. Seketika terdengar bisikan anak-anak remaja itu mempertanyakan benarkah itu ibu Minho.

"Jja, anak-anak gantilah pakaian kalian dan kalian bisa makan siang dari Mommy Minho. Nyonya Park ingin mengucapkan selamat atas kemenangan kalian" dan selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara sorak sorai anak-anak muda itu, beberapa memeluk Minho mengucapkan terima kasih. Minho hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Nyonya Park, kau bisa ikut makan bersama kami" ajak salah satu teman Minho.

"Ah terima kasih. Tapi aku akan menunggu Minho di tempat parkir saja" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Minho sebelum dia menuju ke mobilnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Baekhyun melihat Minho berjalan keluar. Minho mencari mobil Baekhyun dan masuk ke bangku penumpang di mana Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apa kau sudah kenyang, Minho?" Minho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya pelan, sepanjang jalan Minho hanya diam dan memandang keluar jendela. Setelah Baekhyun memarkir mobilnya di halaman rumah, tanpa menunggu Baekhyun, Minho keluar dari mobilnya dan setengah berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Oppa, ada apa?" Baekhyun tampak khawatir mendapati suaminya duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegang pelipisnya. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Oppa, aku memang baru 6 bulan menjadi istrimu, tapi ak- Yah!" Baekhyun terkejut saat Chanyeol menariknya dan mendudukkan yeoja itu di pangkuan Chanyeol, saat hendak protes, Chanyeol malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Aku takut kau marah" kata Chanyeol lirih, Baekhyun mengusap lembut belakang kepala Chanyeol.

"Katakan saja, Yeobo" jawab Baekhyun.

"Soo Ji akan ke Korea entah sampai kapan. Sepertinya dia bertengkar dengan suaminya di Hongkong, jadi dia kembali ke sini"

"Lalu?"

"Dia ingin..bertemu Minho" Baekhyun mengangkat dagu Chanyeol agar mata mereka beradu.

"Hei, bukankah dia umma Minho? Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, wajar saja jika Soo Ji-ssi ingin bertemu dengannya" Chanyeol tidak menjawab, kembali menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena Oppa masih mencintainya kan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, seketika itu juga Chanyeol langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah ragu Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu, Baek? Baiklah, aku akan jujur padamu. Aku..aku takut" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Takut?"

"Ya, aku takut Minho akan memilih ummanya dibandingkan aku. Maksudku, aku bukan Appa yang baik bagi Minho, mungkin saja dia tidak suka denganku dan leb-Mmpphh" kata-kata Chanyeol terbungkam oleh bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menikmati ciuman itu dan membalasnya lembut sampai Baekhyun benar-benar melepasnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Minho menyayangimu. Percayalah. Jja, sekarang Oppa tidur, besok kita beritau Minho kalau dia akan bertemu Ummanya" Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berbaring sambil memeluk istrinya.

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Tapi aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Umma" protes Minho saat Baekhyun mengatakan pada Minho saat mereka menonton TV, sedangkan Chanyeol masih berganti pakaian sepulang kerja di kamarnya. Ya, Baekhyun memang sering menemani Minho menonton film atau bahkan bermain game bersama, walaupun tidak tampak terlalu akrab, namun Baekhyun merasa Minho semakin bisa menerimanya, terbukti Miho tidak pernah menghindari Baekhyun.

"Justru itu, kau bisa mengenal Umma mu, apa kau tidak merindukannya?" tanya Baekhyun, Minho hanya diam.

"Aku sudah lupa, tidak ingat apapun tentang Umma" Baekhyun tau Minho merajuk, bukan bearti remaja ini tidak menyayangi Umma nya, hanya saja dia canggung setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri, Minho-ya. Daddy akan pergi denganmu"

"Mommy juga?" tanya Minho, ada nada berharap di sana

"Aniya, banyak yang harus Mommy kerjakan besok. Jadi pulang sekolah besok, Daddy akan menjemputmu, arachi?" Minho mengangguk lemah.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Minho lebih banyak diam saat di mobil bersama Chanyeol, sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandangan ke arah putranya sambil menyetir. Dia sendiri semenjak 2 tahun ini tidak banyak berinteraksi dengan Minho, pekerjaannya sangat padat dan Minho juga bukan tipe anak yang mudah bercerita dengan orang lain, sehingga selain sarapan bersama atau makan malam keluarga Park mereka jarang sekali mengobrol, hanya sekedar menegur sapa, bahkan pernah suatu hari Minho demam dan Chanyeol baru tau dari pembantu rumah tangga mereka setelah Minho sembuh.

"Minho, kau baik-baik saja?" Minho sedikit tersentak, tampaknya pikirannya sedang melayang saat tiba-tiba Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ne, daddy, aku hanya sedikit..emh...gugup?" kata Minho tidak yakin. Chanyeol memegang tangan Minho dan meremas jarinya elan.

"Ada Daddy, kau tidak perlu gugup" Minho terkesiap saat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya, dia membalas senyum hangat Chanyeol.

"Ah, akhir pekan nanti bagaimana kalau kita memancing? sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke sana" kata Chanyeol sambil melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Terakhir kali ke sana, saat aku umur 10 tahun" pandangan Minho menerawang. Dulu, dia sering pergi menghabiskan waktu dengan Daddy nya, memancing, ski, berkemah, hal-hal yang menurut Daddy harus dilakukan anak laki-laki, tetapi semenjak Chanyeol sibuk, Minho hanya menghabiskan liburan bersama teman-temannya.

"Ne sudah sangat lama bukan? Mommy Baek memintaku berkali-kali untuk liburan bertiga bersamamu, tetapi daddy baru ada waktu minggu depan"

"Arraseo, aku akan mengosongkan jadwal minggu depan" Minho berkata dengan semangat.

Mereka bertemu Soo Ji di sebuah restoran Korea, Minho berjalan di belakang Chanyeol dengan gugup, matanya mencari-cari melihat pengunjung yang ada di sana, dia tidak yakin bisa mengenali ibu kandungnya. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada wanita berbaju merah dengan rambut sebahu, Minho memang tidak pernah melihat foto Ummanya di rumah, tapi usia 7 tahun sudah cukup untuk mengingat. Dan benar saja Chanyeol berjalan ke arah meja perempuan itu.

"Minho-ya!" wanita itu segera berdiri dan memeluk Minho. Minho sedikit ragu membalas pelukan wanita itu, tetapi tangannya bergerak merengkuh punggung Soo Ji.

"OMO! Kau sudah sangat besar. Aigoo, aku bahkan kalah tinggi denganmu" Soo Ji melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang pundak Minho yang lebih tinggi darinya, Minho hanya tersenyum.

"Hai, Chanyeol. Kau tampak baik" sapa Soo Ji sambil menatap Chanyeol.

"Begitulah, istriku merawat kami dengan baik"

"Ah, syukurlah. Duduklah, Minho-ah. Kau suka makan apa, hm?" '  
"Aku bisa makan apa saja, u-umma" katanya lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan pada Umma, Minho. Aku kan ibumu" ujar Soo Ji. Pertemuan kali ini hanya obrolan ringan semacam reuni kecil, Minho hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan orang dewasa di depannya, dia tau kalau Ummanya ke Korea untuk liburan, Daddy nya sempat bertanya apakah wanita itu bertengkar dengan suaminya, namun umma Minho mengelak dengan senyum canggung dan mengatakan mereka baik-baik saja dan sekarang dia tinggal di rumah lama suaminya yang ada di Busan. Setelah berbincang 2 jam, Chanyeol mengajak Minho pulang, Soo Ji meminta nomer ponsel Minho dan menawarkan pada Minho untuk mengunjunginya, Minho hanya mengangguk dengan senyum.

 **#ChanBaek#**

o.

o.

o.

"KYAAA~!" terdengar suara pekikan Baekhyun di pagi ini membuat dua namja yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya terkejut dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Baek! Ada apa?" Chanyeol mengetok pintu kamar mandi dengan khawatir. Tak lama terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Baekhyun yang menahan tangis.

"Mommy?" Minho ikut khawatir. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menubruk tubuh Chanyeol dan menangis tergugu, Chanyeol yang bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan istrinya, sedangkan Minho membantu mengelus punggung Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Chanyeolie.. A-aku hamil. Aku sangat bahagia" suara lirih Baekhyun terdengar di sela isakannya. Baekhyun merasakan Minho berhenti mengelus punggungnya dan Chanyeol melepas pelukannya.

"Jinjja?!" mata Chanyeol membulat dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. Chanyeol bersorak girang lalu memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Setelah beberapa menit dengan posisi itu, Baekhyun baru teringat dengan Minho. Baekhyun melihat Minho sedikit menunduk berdiri di dekatnya.

"Minho, kau akan punya dongsaeng! Apa kau senang?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Minho, melihat Minho tersenyum Baekhyun mengusak rambut hitam anak itu.

"Baek, kita harus segera memeriksakan ke dokter untuk memastikannya. Aku akan menelepon dokter kenalanaku. Ah, aku juga harus mengabarkan ini pada umma dan appa" Chanyeol segera melesat menuju kamar kerjanya.

"Huh, Daddy mu itu. Bukankah kita akan pergi memancing hari ini? Periksanya kan bisa besok. Aku akan memberitahunya" Baekhyun hendak menyusul Chanyeol, tapi tangan Minho menahannya.

"Tidak perlu, Mommy. Pergilah ke dokter dengan Daddy. Aku lupa memberitahu, siang ini aku akan ke Busan menemui Umma"

"Mwo? Kenapa mendadak sekali?" memang dalam seminggu ini, Soo Ji menghubungi Minho hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dan memintanya datang untuk berkunjung. Minho selalu menceritakan pada Baekhyun.

"Mulai hari ini kan aku libur semester, Mom. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Kasian kan Umma sendiri" Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan.

"Arraseo, katakan pada Daddy. Aku akan membantu mengepak barangmu. Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Aku libur sebulan, mungkin satu atau dua minggu di rumah Umma" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamar Minho setelah Minho mengatakan akan meminta ijin pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun selesai menyiapkan koper Minho saat mendengar suara keras Chanyeol.

"Daddy bilang tidak tetap tidak, Minho!"

"Tapi kasian Umma sendiri, Daddy" Baekhyun mendengar suara Minho tidak kalah kerasnya. Baekhyun setengah berlari menuju ruang keluarga menemukan kedua orang itu sedang berdiri berhadapan. Mendengar suara langkah lari Baekhyun, Minho dan Chanyeol menengok.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu. Ingat? kau sedang hamil, Baek" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan mendudukkan Baekhyun di sofa.

"Aku mendengar suara kalian berteriak. Apa ada masalah?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan Minho yang masih berdiri bergantian.

"Daddy melarangku pergi" adu Minho.

"Wae, Chanyeolie?" Chanyeol tidak menatap Baekhyun, dan tanpa mengatakannya pun Baekhyun sudah tau jawabannya.

"Minho libur hampir sebulan, Channie. Dan Umma nya ada di Seoul, sudah 8 tahun mereka tidak bertemu, jadi wajar kan kalau Minho ingin bertemu dengannya?" Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut, Minho hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Channie?" Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Chanyeol yang tidak merespon.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak lebih dari seminggu. Setelah itu kau pulang" Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Gomawo" Minho membungkuk hormat lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Tidak akan ada yang akan berubah selain perutku yang akan membesar, hm?" hibur Baekhyun dan tampaknya itu berhasil karena Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya dan mencium pipi Baekhyun.

"Ayo bersiap. Kita antar Minho ke stasiun lalu kita ke dokter. Setelah itu kita bisa berkencan" Baekhyun menyentil hidung Chanyeol dan tertawa geli saat Chanyeol meringis kesakitan.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat senang saat dokter mengatakan dia mengandung janin berusia 8 minggu, apalagi Chanyeol sangat memanjakannya begitu pula perhatian dari orangtua Chanyeol yang sesekali mengirimi vitamin untuk Baekhyun. Namun, hatinya juga cemas, sudah hampir seminggu tetapi Minho tidak pernah menghubunginya sekedar memberi kabar, tidak satu pun pesan Baekhyun di balas, telepon pun tidak diangkat. Baekhyun sempat mengeluhkan pada Chanyeol, tetapi suaminya mengatakan Soo Ji sakit dan Minho merawatnya di rumah. Baekhyun pun tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol ikut khawatir jadi dia tidak menanyakannya lagi. Sampai di suatu sore Baekhyun begitu terburu-buru mengangkat ponselnya saat melihat nama 'Park Minho' terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Yeobseyo, Minho-ya?"

"Yeobseyo, Mommy"

"Kau ke mana saja, hm? Mommy sangat khawatir padamu. Kenapa tidak memberi kabar? Kapan kau akan pulang?" Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan pertanyaannya.

"Umma sedang sakit. Bisakah Mommy mengatakan pada Daddy aku akan memperpanjang liburanku di rumah Umma?"

"Apa Umma mu sakit keras? Apa kau membutuhkan Daddy atau Mommy di situ?"

"Aniya, aku bisa, Mom. Jangan mencemaskanku, aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku tau kau sudah besar, Minho-ya. Tapi-"

"Sudah dulu ya, Mom. Umma mencariku. Bye" Minho memutus sambungan teleponnya begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar saat Baekhyun menceritakan telepon dari Minho.

"Channie, tenanglah, mungkin Soo Ji akan cepat membaik jika Minho menemaninya" Baekhyun membelai punggung suaminya.

"Kita tunggu sampai satu minggu, Baek. Kalau Minho belum juga kembali aku akan menjemputnya paksa"

"Channie, dia ibunya, jadi wajar jika Minho merasa nyaman"

"Tidak, Baek. Kau belum mengenalnya. Dia penggemar alkohol, dulu pun diam-diam dia suka berjudi, aku takut jika sifat lamanya belum hilang dan menularkan pada Minho"

"Aku yakin Minho anak baik, dia tidak akan mudah terpengaruh. Tenanglah" Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol tetapi sebenarnya dia ikut cemas dalam hatinya.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Kehamilan Baekhyun mulai menimbulkan peningkatan hormon di pagi hari yang membuat yeoja itu terus merasa mual, untung saja Chanyeol dengan telaten memperhatikan gizi istrinya, sehingga Baekhyun tidak terlalu lemas. Chanyeol sadar, istrinya juga mulai stress setelah dia menceritakan mengenai Soo Ji dan membuat Baekhyun memikirkan Minho yang belum kunjung pulang setelah 10 hari.

Pagi ini setelah Baekhyun selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Chanyeol menyiapkan sup dan roti agar perut Baekhyun menjadi hangat. Mereka menyantap makanan sambil menonton televisi, dan hampir saja kedua orang itu tersedak melihat Minho ada dalam salah satu iklan komersial.

"I-itu Minho?" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah televisi dengan wajah tidak yakin. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ne, itu Minho" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap putranya yang ada di iklan sebuah produk kosmetik.

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa Minho a-"

"Soo Ji, dia dulu seorang foto model sebelum menikah denganku, aku yakin dia memiliki banyak kenalan" potong Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan berlari ke kamar mandi karena rasa mual yang hebat, Chanyeol berlari menyusulnya, membiarkan Baekhyun memuntahkan makannya dan menyodorkan segelas air putih pada istrinya itu.

"Makanlah beberapa suap lagi dan istirahatlah. Aku akan menelepon kampus mengatakan kau sakit, aku juga akan izin hari ini untuk menemanimu" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

Chanyeol sibuk mengurus Baekhyun yang semakin menurun daya imunitasnya, sehingga yeoja itu menjadi sering demam setelah muntah-muntah setiap paginya. Setelah memeriksakan ke dokter, Chanyeol memutuskan Baekhyun untuk istirahat saja di rumah selama beberapa hari. Memang rencananya Chanyeol ingin menghampiri Minho, tetapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin dia merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya sekarang. Lagipula libur Minho masih ada satu minggu lagi" begitu ucap Baekhyun tiap kali Chanyeol mengatakan akan ke Busan.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Baekhyun sedang menyiapkan tas kerja Chanyeol saat mendengar ponselnya bergetar, tak lama, ponsel Chanyeol yang tidak jauh darinya juga ikut bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Merasa penasaran, Baekhyun membuka pesan di ponselnya. Minho, nama yang tertera di situ.

" _ **Mommy..aku rindu"**_

DEG!

Tetiba dadanya bergetar, apa Minho merindukannya? Atau terjadi sesuatu padanya?

"Baek? Kenapa?" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi sedikit bingung dengan wajah Baekhyun yang tampak terpaku pada ponselnya.

"Coba, kau lihat ini. Ah iya, ada bunyi pesan masuk juga di ponselmu" Baekhyun menunjukkan pesan yang dia terima. Chanyeol tertegun sejenak, lalu dengan tergesa membuka pesannya.

" _ **Daddy...aku rindu"**_

Pesan yang sama. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang tampak terdiam ikut membaca pesan di ponsel Chanyeol.

"Aku akan menelepon Soo Ji nanti untuk menanyakan kabar Minho. Jangan khawatir, ne? Sekarang makan lah lalu istirahat" Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum dia menuntun istrinya ke ruang makan.

 **Sementara itu...**

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya di atas nakas, Minho merebahkan dirinya sambil menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Tidak dipungkiri, dia merindukan rumahnya yang dulu. Bukan berarti ibu kandungnya tidak baik, Soo Ji cukup baik memperhatikannya, hanya saja Minho terkadang ditinggal sendiri di rumah setelah selesai syuting. Ya, menjadi artis bukan cita-citanya, hanya saja saat ibunya menawarkan menjadi foto model dan menjanjikan dia bisa terkenal dan memiliki banyak tabungan, dia menjadi tergoda. Dia membayangkan nantinya bisa sekolah di Eropa dengan biaya sendiri, memiliki lapangan basket sendiri, pasti menyenangkan. Bahkan Ummanya sudah menawarkan pindah sekolah di Busan, agar Soo Ji bisa selalu mengawasinya. Kalau Daddy nya tau dia pasti akan dimarahi, memang Chanyeol agak keras tapi Minho mulai merasakan perubahan Chanyeol sejak ada Baekhyun. Daddy yang jarang makan malam di rumah, akan menyempatkan pulang cepat agar bisa makan malam bersama, itu juga berlaku untuk Minho yang kini memiliki jam malam, kalau tidak lengkap di meja makan, maka ibu tirinya akan mengoceh sepanjang malam. Setelah makan malam mereka akan menghabiskan waktu menonton film jika Minho tidak ada PR, atau Mommy nya yang pandai bermain game akan membelikan video game baru. Semenjak Chanyeol sibuk, baru sekarang Minho kembali merasakan kehangatan 'rumah'.

Minho menghembuskan nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke balkon di dekat ruang keluarga lantai atas. Minho menikmati semilir angin pagi, memang dia lelah setelah seharian kemarin pergi berpindah-pindah tempat foto hingga dini hari, tetapi dia juga tidak ada keinginan untuk tidur. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Ummanya sedang mengobrol, sepertinya di telepon, karena saat Minho melongokkan kepala ke bawah, dia bisa melihat Soo Ji sedang memegang telepon sambil berdiri di depan teras, tampak rapi bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya, dia sedang tidur sepertinya. Besok saja kita tanda tangan kontrak untuk Minho"

"..."

"Sudah ku katakan, tidak sia-sia aku punya putra tampan, bukan? Aku bisa memakai uangnya untuk berbelanja dan memasang lotre. Hahaha.."

"..."

"Tentu saja, yang penting aku tetap bersikap sebagai ibunya. Yah, bukankah kewajiban anak untuk berbakti pada ibunya? Jadi wajar saja dia bekerja untuk kesenanganku"

Minho tercekat, dia memegang erat pinggiran besi di balkon, matanya mulai terasa panas.

"Wanita itu? Iya, dia meneleponku tadi dan menanyakan kabar Minho. Aku bilang saja bukan urusannya. Dan dia mengancam akan menyeret Minho pulang jika Minho kelelahan. Hah! Dia hanya ibu tiri tapi mau ikut campur"

DEG!

Baekhyun, Mommy nya. Minho yakin yang dimaksud adalah Baekhyun. Minho tidak ingin mendengar percakapan lebih lanjut, dia beranjak menuju kamarnya, memeluk bantal dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia tidak menyangka ibu kandungnya bisa berpikir seperti itu, Minho menangis sambil sesekali bergumam.

"Daddy..Mommy.." Minho lelah menangis, ditambah tubuhnya juga lelah, dia pun tertidur setelahnya.

Tiga jam kemudian Minho terbangun. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan pulang ke Seoul. Dia yakin Soo Ji tidak ada di rumah saat ini. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Minho membereskan pakaiannya, dan segera mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya siap, Minho menatap kembali kamarnya selama sebulan ini.

"Aku sayang, Umma. Tapi aku harus pulang, ini bukan rumahku" lirihnya, dan dia segera berlari menuju stasiun terdekat, menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya ke Seoul.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Minho berlari sambil tersenyum. Dia tidak peduli jika sampai di rumah nanti, Daddy atau Mommy akan memarahinya, biarkan saja, yang penting dia sudah kembali. Ah, bahkan dia merindukan kecerewetan Baekhyun atau ibu tirinya yang selalu mempoutkan bibir jika kesal, Daddy yang biasanya berwajah dingin pun akan tersenyum jika melihat Mommy merajuk.

"Daddy! Mommy! Aku pulang!" Minho berteriak begitu membuka pintu utama. Namun, dia merasa aneh, rumahnya sepi. Biasanya sesore ini orangtuanya ada di rumah.

"Minho-ssi?" Minho menengok dan mendapati Bibi Hwang datang dari dapur. Bibi Hwang adalah salah satu asisten rumah tangga kepercayaan keluarga Park. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Biasanya Bibi Hwang akan datang kalau Chanyeol ke luar kota dan meninggalkan Minho sendiri.

"Kenapa Bibi ada di sini?"

"Park sajangnim, meminta saya ke sini karena Nyonya Baekhyun ada di rumah sakit saat ini"

"Mwo?" bagai di sambar petir, mendadak kebahagiaan Minho memudar.

"Nyonya terjatuh dari tangga tadi. Park Sajangnim membawanya ke rumah sakit Seoul" Bibi Hwang menjelaskan.

"Aku ke sana sekarang" tanpa membuang waktu, Minho meninggalkan kopernya dan mencari taxi terdekat. Pikirannya kalut. Mommy sedang hamil, bagaimana kandungannya? Apa parah sakitnya? Kakinya bergerak gelisah, rasanya ingin segera tiba di rumah sakit.

Minho bertanya pada resepsionis dan mendapatkan nomor kamar Baekhyun. Begitu tiba di depan kamar itu, dia dengan ragu membuka pintunya. Tampaknya Baekhyun baik-baik saja, karena dia melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di ranjang dan berbincang dengan Daddy nya. Minho sengaja mengintip, dia takut, sangat takut jika ternyata Daddy dan Mommy nya juga memperlakukannya seperti Ummanya.

"Sudah, baby. Jangan menelepon Soo Ji lagi" Baby? Minho tidak pernah mendengar Daddynya berkata semanis itu.

"Kau dengar dia bilang apa tadi, hah? Untung saja aku memaksamu menelepon di depanku. Aku memang ibu tirinya, tapi aku juga berhak tau tentang Minho!" suara Baekhyun terdengar keras.

"Ya, ya, aku tau. Tapi ku mohon, jangan terlalu stress. Lihat akibatnya, kau pingsan saat naik tangga, untung saja tidak terlalu tinggi. Bayi kita juga akan terganggu jika kau seperti ini"

"Arraseo" Minho yakin Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang.

"Kau, baby di perutmu dan bayi besarku, aku akan menjaga kalian apapun yang terjadi" suara Chanyeol terdengar lembut.

"Bayi besar?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, Minho, bayi besarku. Kadang aku kesal pada diriku sendiri, aku selalu ingin memperlakukannya sebagai bayi, tapi aku ingat dia sudah besar, sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi, itu membuatku harus bersikap tegas padanya. Terkadang aku takut dia membenciku, aku bukan ayah yang baik"

"Aku sayang Daddy" Minho tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah ranjang Baekhyun. Kejadian itu terjadi beberapa detik, Minho yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dari belakang.

"M-minho?" Chanyeol memegang tangan Minho yang ada di lehernya dan membiarkan anak itu menangis. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum memandang mereka, tidak ingin merusak momen ayah-anak itu. Chanyeol berbalik dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi putranya.

"Sshh.. Jagoan daddy tidak boleh menangis" ucap Chanyeol, Minho tersenyum lalu memandang ke arah Baekhyun. Wanita itu merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Minho mengerti maksudnya, dia segera memeluk Baekhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, Mommy. Mianhae.. aku juga sayang Mommy"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Minho-ya" jawab Baekhyun. Teringat sesuatu, Minho segera melepas pelukannya dan memegang perut Baekhyun.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minho khawatir, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ne, dia cukup kuat dan tumbuh dengan baik"

"Maafkan Oppa, ne? Oppa akan menjagamu nanti" ucap Minho sambil mengelus perut Baekhyun yang belum besar.

"Mwo? Oppa? Ya! Kenapa tidak 'hyung'? Bagaimana kalau dia laki-laki?" Baekhyun memukul tangan Minho pelan.

"Minho benar, Baek. Kami terlalu lama hidup berdua, jadi kami membutuhkan satu perempuan lagi di rumah" kata Chanyeol.

"Uh-huh. Lagipula nanti Mommy tidak ada saingan kalau dongsaengku laki-laki"

"Yak! Kalian!" Minho dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat Baekhyun kesal.

"Daddy, tadi aku mendengar daddy memanggil Mommy 'Baby'? Aku tidak pernah mendengar daddy berkata semanis itu" goda Minho setelah selesai tertawa. Chanyeol segera menarik leher Minho dengan lengannya dan seolah menjatuhkannya.

"Ke sini kau, anak nakal. Sudah bisa menggoda Daddy, eoh?" Minho semakin terbahak saat dia terjatuh di sofa.

 **#ChanBaek#**

"Aku benar-benar akan memukul wanita itu!" Baekhyun berkata dengan emosi setelah Minho menceritakan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun soal Soo Ji.

"Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang Minho sudah kembali" Chanyeol mengusak rambut Minho.

"Aku kira..Minho marah saat tau aku hamil, seperti saat aku ke pertandingan basketmu, kau pasti marah" kata Baekhyun lirih, Minho membulatkan matanya.

"Aniya. Aku-aku tidak marah, Mommy. Hanya saja...Daddy sudah tidak pernah memanjakanku, jadi aku takut Daddy semakin tidak memperhatikanku, makanya aku berharap Umma yang akan memanjakanku. Dan saat Mommy datang di pertandinganku..." Minho terdiam sejenak dan memandang kedua orangtuanya.

"A-aku sangat terharu, tidak ada yang pernah datang menonton aku bertanding, jadi saat pulang aku terburu-buru ingin ke kamar karena menangis. Aku sangat menghargai Mommy datang" ujarnya. Baekhyun mengusak rambut Minho dengan sayang.

"Kau tau Daddy mu sibuk mengajar dan mengurus yayasan. Tapi kau punya Mommy. Mommy akan selalu memperhatikanmu dan dongsaengmu. Ah, dan kalau ada pertandingan lagi katakan padaku, Mommy akan datang. Mommy janji!" kata Baekhyun sambil menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Daddy juga akan lebih memperhatikan kalian bertiga. Aku akan menyisihkan waktu untuk menonton pertandingan Minho dan berlibur bersama. Daddy janji!" Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di dada seperti Baekhyun.

"Minho juga sudah besar, sebentar lagi punya dongsaeng. Aku akan lebih dewasa. Minho janji!" kata Minho sambil mengikuti gerakan kedua orangtuanya. Mereka pun tertawa bersama lagi malam ini.

Pagi ini mereka bertiga membereskan barang-barang di kamar rawat Baekhyun. Kehamilan Baekhyun yang baru memasuki usia hampir 4 bulan itu dinyatakan sehat betul baik ibu dan anaknya, sehingga hari ini dia diijinkan untuk pulang. Sesuai permintaan Minho, sebelum pulang Chanyeol menelepon Soo Ji, mengatakan putranya sudah di Seoul dan menolak menandatangani kontrak untuk video komersial berikutnya. Soo Ji sempat marah dan mengatakan itu hanya akal-akalan Chanyeol saja, akhirnya Minho berbicara langsung dengan Ummanya dan mengatakan dia ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul dan tinggal bersama ayah dan ibu tirinya.

"Gomawo, Umma. Sudah melahirkanku dan masih mengingatku sebagai putramu. Aku bahagia di sini, semoga Umma juga selalu bahagia" itu ucapan terakhir Minho sebelum menutup teleponnya. Chanyeol tersenyum bangga, anaknya berhati besar dan sudah dewasa.

"Jja, sekarang saatnya kita pulang" kata Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan kedua pria di depannya.

o.

o.

 **#ChanBaek#**

Minho sangat senang karena Baekhyun tampak sehat, tidak tampak tanda-tanda yeoja itu lepas dirawat di rumah sakit, tetapi ada hal yang kadang membuat Minho kesal sekaligus geli: Keinginan ibu hamil memang tidak main-main.

Pernah suatu ketika Baekhyun pulang dari mall dan membeli sebuah bandana berwarna kuning, tidak akan apa-apa jika Baekhyun ingin memakainya, tetapi Baekhyun justru memaksa Minho memakainya.

"Mom! Aku laki-laki, mana mungkin memakai benda seperti ini" Minho memegang ujung bandana itu seolah benda menjijikkan.

"Tapi ini aegya yang menginginkannya. Bagaimana kalau nanti aegya benar perempuan dan dia lebih suka berdandan seperti lelaki, huh?" kata Baekhyun tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu Daddy saja!"

"Shireo! Daddy mu sudah tua, tidak imut menggunakan bandana itu" Minho yang sudah lelah hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memakai bandana itu, toh hanya sepanjang hari libur di rumah saja.

"Nah, kau tampak lebih tampan sekarang" Baekhyun membenarkan rambut Minho yang terjepit bandana, sedangkan Chanyeol yang sedang pura-pura membaca buku terpaksa menahan tawa agar anaknya tidak semakin cemberut.

Oh tak hanya itu, beberapa hari lalu Minho pulang dari sekolah menemukan 5 _cup bubble tea_ tergeletak di meja makan dan semuanya sudah terbuka. Minho menatap heran, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Mommy, siapa yang membeli minuman sebanyak ini?"

"Daddy" jawab Baekhyun singkat. Minho beralih memandang Chanyeol yang sedang menonton televisi, tanpa Minho berkata pun Chanyeol tau mata Minho bertanya padanya.

"Mengidam. Dan itu mengesalkan" kata Chanyeol.

"Bayangkan saja, Daddy pulang cepat karena Mommy meminta _bubble tea_ rasa mangga 5 _cup_ , dan dia ternyata hanya ingin mencium baunya" lanjut Chanyeol. Melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol, Minho langsung tertawa, tetapi tawanya terhenti saat mendengar suara Mommy nya.

"Minho! habiskan semua minuman itu"

Glup!

 **#ChanBaek#**

Minho baru saja pulang dari belajar kelompok, dia sudah meminta ijin untuk pulang malam, jam menunjukkan pukul 10 saat Minho berpamitan. Sampai di rumah, Minho memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu dan dengan perlahan mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya, entahlah rasanya dia rindu kehangatan bersama orangtuanya setelah seharian lelah mengerjakan tugas, karena tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya Minho memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu perlahan. Senyum mengembang di bibir remaja itu, begitu nyamannya kepala Baekhyun menjadikan bahu Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya, mereka tampak pulas tidur. Minho merebahkan diri di sisi ujung bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun, menatap pasangan di hadapannya dengan lekat sebelum dia akhirnya tertidur.

Minho enggan membuka matanya, masih setengah sadar saat menyadari ada tangan yang menyusup ke balik bajunya. Tangan? Milik siapa? Kenapa dia bergerak menuju perutnya, mengelusnya lembut sebelum terdengar pekikan.

"ARGH!" Minho pun terpaksa membuka mata dan menemukan wajah terkejut Baekhyun juga tampak wajah bingung Chanyeol di belakang punggung Baekhyun yang tampaknya terbangun karena teriakan Baekhyun.

"Wae? Wae? M-Minho?Kenapa kau di sini?" pertanyaan khawatir Chanyeol berubah menjadi kebingungan melihat putranya ada di ranjang.

"Semalam aku ingin tidur dengan kalian, dan aku terbangun karena tiba-tiba ada yang mengusap perutku" Minho berkata sambil mengucek matanya.

"Baby! Kenapa kau memegang perut Minho?" Chanyeol kini bertanya pada Baekhyun yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau tau aku selalu ingin memegang abs-mu setiap bangun tidur. Aku kira itu kau, Channie. Aku meraba perutya dan aku sadar saat tidak menemukan kotak-kotak perutmu, mana aku tau Minho di sebelahku" Baekhyun membela diri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Hmm, jadi Mommy suka abs seperti itu?Arraseo aku juga akan membentuk perutku" Minho mengusap-usap perutnya dan Minho pura-pura tidak tau saat Daddy nya memberi death glare.

Tiba-tiba Minho bangun dan membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap heran.

"Sudah siang, aku ada janji kencan" kata Minho santai sambil menguap berjalan keluar kamar.

"Yak! Kau bahkan masih tidur dengan Daddy dan mengatakan akan kencan?! Kau masih kecil untuk mengenal hal itu!" teriak Chanyeol, Minho tetap berjalan keluar kamar.

"Park Minho! Jangan lupa ajak pacarmu ke rumah!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Yak! Baek! Minho itu masih kecil dia belum boleh mengenal perempuan"

"Dia sudah besar, Channie. Kau berlebihan"

Dan selanjutnya Minho bisa mendengar kedua orangtuanya berdebat, Minho yakin Mommy akan selalu menang.

"Ah, akan banyak cerita di rumah ini" gumam Minho sambil tersenyum.

 **END**


End file.
